Shattered Promises
by Ninhaya
Summary: What happens when Hayate brings up a past promise to Ryu? Ryu's past continues to haunt him as he fears that he might fail another promise. Set 2 years after Ninja gaiden during the DOA tournaments.RyuXKasumi
1. Prologue:Burning Dream

Shattered Promises

All Dead or Alive characters and Games are Tecmo's and in no way mine.

This is my first Fic so go ahead and criticize, but please make it constructive and not just a ton of flaming. I would appreciate anything that would help my writing. Anyways the story will start slow, but hopefully it speeds up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Burning Dream

"You'll always protect me right, Ryu?" Kureha asked in the soft tone that Ryu had grown used to, always the one constant thing that Ryu could depend on hearing.

"Why do you always ask questions that need no answer?" Ryu responded kindly. They had lived and grown together. Kureha was the one person that Ryu could always confide in and he'd die first before any harm would lay upon her. Even as he wished to protect her in most cases it was she that protected him, not from the danger of death, but rather from the treatments of his father. How clearly he remembered when he stupidly decided to try and use his father's blade, before Joe could punish Ryu, Kureha was able to convince Joe that they were merely studying the Dragon relics. Heh, always his guardian and always there to provide her help to her brother and yet she found the need to ask.

As they walked through the halls of the temple, Ryu began to think back to the his childhood days when he, Kureha, Hayate, and Kasumi would play along these halls. Well if you could call extreme training with his father playing, but always he thought fondly of those days. Matters had become so complicated the past few months from his father leaving, Murai being expelled from the Hayabusa Clan, and ultimately becoming the wielder of the Dragon sword and yet he knew he would show enough resolve and determination to face these trials. The Clan depended on him and most importantly to him, his little sister depended on him.

Suddenly the surroundings began to change and the sky began its change from a peaceful light blue to menacing black with streaks of red throughout the sky. Even as he tried to grasp what was happening Hayabusa ninjas had begun to run and move quickly as if something important were happening. He suddenly noticed that Kureha was no longer at his side and grew worried, he could feel danger in the air and yet she was no where around he to move quickly, he would not shatter his promise to Kureha.

He frantically began to search through the village running by other members of his clan. Houses and shops were all empty and even as he continued his search he could not find a single trace of Kureha. "Where are you?" Ryu muttered beneath his breath.

Screams were filling the air and the entrance of the village had begun to turn to cinder and ash. What was happening, what? He had to do something to help his fellow clan members, hopefully Kureha was safe wherever she was. Quickly he turned and ran to the entrance of the village only to find the mutilated bodies of his fellow clan members. What despicable creatures would dare decapitate the body of a fallen foe, what kind of monsters would do such a thing? He had little time to ponder as an orb of light shot right at him, Ryu though had already began to move and was able to roll on the ground and run up the wall. After evading the attack Ryu quickly retaliated slashing at the enemy with the cold smooth blade. Evading the slash of a blade, he then tossed his enemy to the air and followed with a multitude of slashes .Finally finishing the rest of the invaders off Ryu was able to see who these opponents were. They were not rival clan members, they were robed in Samurai clothing decorated with lettering he had never seen before.

"I can not waste any more time, I must find Kureha." Ryu panted heavily tired from the battle he had just fought.

After several encounters he had finally arrived at the burning temple. The beautiful painted halls filled with golden statues and the relics of the Hayabusa Clan were burning and yet Kureha wasn't in sight. Suddenly to Ryu's dismay, Kureha stumbled out of the burning temple.

"Kureha…" Ryu gasped not believing that the one he had promised to protect had been slain.

As Ryu took a step forward he saw the creature that had brought destruction to his village, the monster that had slain his clan, and the monster that had killed his little sister. Unsheathing his blade Ryu began to match strikes with this fiendish creature only to have his attacks blocked at every opportunity. He then decided on unleashing himself and ……………………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kureha!" Ryu screamed as he woke from the nightmare he could not stop. If he hadn't left the village and answered Murai's message would he had saved Kureha? Even after the two years, even after extracting his vengeance against the Vigoor Empire, Ryu had failed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And there you have it the first chapter. Two years have passed so what can Ryu be up to now? I'll try to update quickly._


	2. Chapter 2:Past Promises

Doa Characters are property of Tecmo and not mine.

_It seems like I confused some of the readers with my statements about Kureha. She isn't truly his sister rather it is an attachment between the both who see each other as siblings. After I write a certain amount of chapters for this Fic, I will begin another one that is intertwined with this story. It will be from the perspective of an OC character and Ayane. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapters and hopefully read my other fic._

Past Dreams Renewed

The vivid dream had been occurring for the past 2 months and always seemed to repeat the events of that fateful night. That very night everything Ryu had in his life was taken away from him in one vicious attack. His village destroyed, his fellow clan members had been killed, and his sister taken away from him. Only if he had……………..

"Ryu?" A familiar voice echoed through his house.

"Hayate, to what do I owe this visit to?" Ryu responded weakly, he still had a rough time recovering from the dream even though he had grown used to having the same nightmare each night.

"Ryu, it is about Kasumi," Hayate sighed as he began to talk " Ryu, I need you to stop protecting her. Every encounter that you disrupt between Kasumi and my assasins leads to murmurs in the village. I fear that the clan grows tired of your disruptions, so friend for your own safety forget the promise you made to me."

"Hayate," Ryu replied with a stone-hard glance in his emerald green eyes" your clan has been like a second family to me through the years and especially after the destruction of my village, but listen to me friend, I will not stop protecting Kasumi, I won't let another friend die before my eyes when I could of protected them."

"This isn't a request Ryu," Hayate replied as he walked towards the door," I tell you this for your own safety my friend. As leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, I will follow the duties set upon me by tradition and my people. Do you not think that my heart troubles me asking this of you, but I must not show weakness and will follow the rules of my clan." With that Hayate was off, leaving Ryu at the door with a gentle breeze flowing through his hair.

Since when was maintaining tradition and the image of power more important than the life of another? Ryu would never understand how Hayate would sacrifice the life of his sister to maintain his image and how his father had left the village to seek power. His father had already been the strongest ninja in the Hayabusa Clan, there was no doubt in Ryu's mind that if his father had been in the village the eradication of the clan would have never happened. Both put themselves over others even as Hayate seemed to have his clan in his ideas to a point. How long it now seemed since Hayate had asked Ryu to promise that he would protect Kasumi if anything were to occur to him.

_ 5 years ago in the Mugen Tenshin Village_

_"Ryu, can I ask something of you?" Hayate asked hesitantly as of not sure if he should ask or not._

_"Ofcourse there is no need to ask," Ryu responded intrigued by what his best friend was about to ask." What do you need of me?"_

_As the conversation was occurring between the two friends, Kasumi was off in the distance playing along with the other children of the village. She had grown beautiful over the years and had a golden heart which never allowed her to hurt somebody malignantly._

_"Ryu, if something were ever to happen to me," Hayate paused as he pondered his question as though it troubled him immensely" would you protect Kasumi from any threat whatsoever?"_

_"A strange question you ask my friend," Ryu responded as he looked upon Kasumi, who was now sitting and talking with her fellow ninjas, laughing and enjoying life, not aware of her brother's request" but if you truly are worried then, ponder it no longer."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Hayate asked as if not understanding Ryu's words._

_"I will, worry no more." Ryu answered, sometimes the way he spoke left others confused, but no matter he had gotten his answer across to Hayate._

_"Thank you Ryu, but less us hurry before my father becomes impatient," Hayate responded with a look of relief as of a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders" you know how my father gets when we are late to training."_

_Before Hayate had finished his last words, Ryu had already shimmered leaving only a leaves where he once stood. Hayate wouldn't be to happy, but he should already be used to the fact that Ryu and Kasumi had grown attached to their ability to disappear in an eye's blink._

A brother should never abandon his siblings, even if Hayate wished for Ryu to leave Kasumi to her fate, that would not happen at any time. Even if Hayate had seemed serious of his request, Ryu would not let his friend feel how it felt to lose one close to him. He had felt it two years ago and the scar that it had left had yet to fully heal and he doubted it would ever truly heal. How can one ever forget the memory of a loved one being slain before one's very own eyes. There was a difference between the two though Hayate could always forego his foolish pride and leave his sister be, Ryu had no such option, the choice had been taken completely out of his hands.

Was true strength really what Hayate made it out to be? Not to long ago Ryu would of agreed with Hayate's ideas. Always believing that anything for the sake of the clan had to be done. When his clan had been wiped out, Ryu believed that his actions would have no consequence other than to avenge his loved clan. Yet his actions had placed others in danger, the cursed sword had grown stronger and through his veil of rage and anger he was unable to see what Murai had planned. How foolish he had been, the years of training, the hours of studying the relics, and yet he remained ignorant to what was happening just because of honor and anger. Hayate was going through the same phase he had once gone through, anger and belief in his clan was all the flowed through him. Kasumi would be second to the clan, Hayate's father would be proud of the way his son had grown.

There was no more time to ponder on the past and Hayate's actions. Ryu quickly turned into his room packing some materials and food for his trip. He changed from his casual fishing clothes into the Hayabusa Guardian Robe, he would allow the Mugen Tenshin to view his face and witness his emerald eyes before their deaths. He would protect Kasumi no matter the cost. His final action was to grab the sword, the one sword that had been through all his successes and failures, and had helped him accomplish his goals. He tossed it on his back and ran out the door slamming the door against the wall as he ran out and shimmered leaving leaves and dust in his trail.

"Ryu, why do you continue with your actions, is it as simple as keeping the promise you made that day, or is there something else to your protection of Kasumi?" Hayate pondered as he sat on the branch of the tree outside his friend's home, as the cold night came upon him and the ruffling of leafs could be heard. The hunt had begun, who would get to her first, Ryu or the clan?

_Sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy, um well I didn't like this chapter, but the next chapter will be much better. Just trying to build up into Kasumi's appearance and trust me there will be action in the next chapter. So like always leave any comments as long as they are constructive and non flaming lol. If you wish another character to appear just tell me, but Ayane won't be appearing in this story, doing something else at the moment. Peace out and keep reading, Thanks!_


End file.
